Aftermath: A NaruSasu Production
by Cat gurl151
Summary: Naruto awakes from the night with Sasuke, only to find the ebony haired boy gone. What will happen to the two boys in the rush of the aftermath? A sequel to Depression: A SasuNaru Production


Aftermath

A NaruSasu Production

Disclaimer: I do not own.

* * *

Naruto slowly started to wake, the sounds of the birds outside his window becoming increasingly annoying. He opened his eyes and gave a loud yawn, then realized his clothes were gone. _Sasuke'_ He remembered Sasuke sneaking into his apartment, and holding him as he cried, and the two of them making love. The yellow haired boy rolled over to nuzzle into his new lover, only to find his bed empty.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered in a broken voice, sitting up. Where had he gone? The Uzamaki listened carefully, trying to hear any signs of the other boy; however he heard nothing. "Sasuke?"

A noise came from the bathroom, and Naruto grinned and jumped out of bed. He ran to the door, throwing it open and crying out in a joyful voice, "Sasuke!" However, his smile faded as he glanced around the empty restroom. Tears welded in his eyes and he sank to the floor crying. Sasuke had used him; Naruto had known it had been too good to be true. Right now, the raven haired boy was probably back home, laughing at Naruto's stolen innocence.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke cocked his head and set his grocery bags on the table.

"Sasuke!?" Naruto jumped up and wiped tears from his eyes. "Where'd you go?" He yelled pouncing on the other boy and licking his face. "Don't scare me like that…I thought you…"

The other boy's eyes softened and he wrapped his arms around his lover, "You're such a dobe," His voice was soft and soothing and Naruto nuzzled into his neck.

"Don't leave me?" Naruto begged, looking up at Sasuke with pleading eyes. "Please, don't leave me?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Like I would," He smirked and kissed Naruto's forehead. "All you got in this house is ramen, I figured you could use a real breakfast for once, so I went out and bought some crap." Sasuke let go of the fox boy and walked over to the bags, pulling out some eggs and bacon, last a loaf of bread and a carton of milk.

Naruto looked at the items on his table before bursting into laughter. "You are going to cook? The Great Sasuke Uchiha is gonna cook for me?"

Sasuke gave him an irritated look, even though on the inside he was glad that Naruto was smiling and laughing again. "Well, I was gonna," Sasuke's voice dropped into husky tones, "but by the looks of it, you might have had other plans," He commented, noticing Naruto's lack of clothes

Naruto turned bright red as Sasuke walked to him and nipped gently on his cheek. "Sa…Sasuke?"

"What do you say, Naruto-kun," Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear before taking the appendage into his mouth and nibbling it slightly. "I'll let you seme, promise,"

"God, Sasuke," Naruto moaned, feeling his member stiffen. "Sa…Sasuke, what about breakfast…?"

"Your right." Sasuke turned and walked over to the counter, grabbing the eggs. "You get dressed and we'll have breakfast." Suddenly, Sasuke fell to the ground as Naruto pounced on him.

"Now!" The blonde yelled, kissing him hard on the lips and shredding his clothes with his sharp, animalistic claws.

Sasuke smirked into the kiss, then gasped as Naruto ground his pelvis into his own. "Naruto, wait! The eggs!"

Naruto sat up and looked over at the broken eggs. The orange haired boy reached over and picked up one lone survivor of the deadly crash, holding it in Sasuke's face. "This one's not broken!" He smiled before his Kyuubi nails accidentally cracked the egg and the yolk splashed down onto Sasuke's unsuspecting face. "Heh…heh…whoops."

Sasuke grimaced and wiped the ooze from his person. "You are not getting near me with those things," he growled, pointing an accusing finger at Naruto's claws. "And now I get to seme."

"But you promised!" Naruto wined, giving Sasuke puppy dog eyes.

"If you can pin me," Sasuke said huskily, "I'll let you top…but, I've never…"

"Right, if I pin you, I'll go slow, believe it!" Naruto smiled before kissing his lover softly. The raven haired boy smirked and grabbed Naruto's arm before turning them over so he was on top. He pinned Naruto's hands above his head and attacked the younger's neck with his mouth, biting and sucking everywhere he could get to, intent on marking Naruto as his.

The boy under him would not comply, however. Naruto trashed violently, eyes glazed over as lust ran through his body. He managed to free his hands, and threw Sasuke to the floor, face against the hard wood, arms pinned behind his back. The raven haired youth twisted and thrusted back, trying to get Naruto off him, to no avail.

"Stop fighting, please Sasuke?" Naruto leaned over the others body and licked the boy's shoulder. "I want you so bad, do you feel it?" Naruto grinded slowly into Sasuke's ass, his member hard, and dripping in anticipation.

"Come on, dobe," Sasuke moaned, arching his back. "I'll uke, just please do something!"

Naruto nodded and paused for a second, trying to think of what to do next. He nodded to himself before slicking his fingers with his salvia. "Tell me if I go too fast," The Kyuubi holder thrust one finger slowly into Sasuke, feeling the boy under him shudder. Taking deep breaths, Naruto pumped slowly, before using two fingers, stretching the passage further.

Sasuke ground his head into the slick floor at the pain and forced himself to relax. "If you push deep enough and curl your fingers, you'll reach my-Ah!" Sasuke cried out as Naruto did as instructed, curling his fingers and stroking the prostate gently.

"Like that?" Naruto whispered huskily, repeating the action a few times. Slowly, Naruto slowly inserted the last finger, and winced as Sasuke tensed up. "Do you…want to stop?"

"No," Sasuke gritted out, once more forcing himself to calm his tense body. "I'm alright."

Naruto nodded and kissed Sasuke softly before removing his fingers and placing himself at his lover's entrance. "This is gonna hurt," Naruto warned before slowly thrusting into the tight passage.

"Gah!" Sasuke cried out, hands turning into fist. It hurt worse then anything he had ever felt before, but he loved Naruto, and wouldn't give in to the pain.

At Sasuke's cry, however, Naruto stopped. "Tell me, when your ready." He said, resisting the urge to pound into the body under him.

Sasuke rested his head on the slick wood under him, trying to get used to the sense of being…_full_. After a minute of thinking it over, he decided it was not for him, but he would let Naruto do it this once. He pushed back to signal Naruto he was ready, and the blonde understood, drawing out slowly once more before thrusting back into the tight heat.

"God," Naruto panted, thrusting once more. "Sasuke…you feel so good…"

"Naruto," Sasuke moaned as his back arched. "Go faster,"

Naruto growled and complied with Sasuke's wish. His hands found Sasuke's waist and his thrust became faster, going deeper than before into his lover and hitting the other boy's prostate with ease. Sasuke called out Naruto's name heatedly, pushing back, trying to keep up; however, it was too much. All Sasuke could do was hang on for the ride as Naruto filled him.

It was over quickly, Sasuke cumming hard and fast, a fire coursing through his veins and ending in his groin. He threw his head back and gave a short cry of pleasure as he covered both his and Naruto's chest with his seed.

Naruto, in turn, growled deep in his throat and his fangs grew into canines. Giving one final thrust, he bit down on Sasuke's neck, drawing blood, as he cam hard and fast.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that it sucked balls. This might be the last one…I really not sure if I wanna do a third


End file.
